


My Gravity Falls Smut Collection

by zero_kun



Series: m.G.F.S. c. [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly parapines, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parapines, Public Sex, Rape, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, The Mindscape, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: I've gathered and re-edited all the smut from my two longest Gravity falls fics and I am putting them into this one collection.





	1. Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters will be on the short side. Chapter 2 is longer and hotter just saying ;)
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/ethNnSJ

Dipper is taking care of an issue in his underwear. "Finally I get to beat off in the privacy of my own room." Dipper says under his breath. He pulls his underwear down until his member springs forth a respectable 5½ on the thick side. 

He pulls up his shirt placing the bottom edge in his mouth and proceeds to stoke his cock and fondles his balls he slowly reaches behind himself teasing his entrance. He's been experimenting like this for awhile, finding his g-spot his finger barely makes it to the edge of his prostate but it's enough to send shivers down his spine. Continuing to beat his meat at an ever quickening pace while fingering himself until he arches his back in climax and cums on his belly, a strange thought occurs to him. 

_"I wonder what It tastes like?"_ Dipper thinks, swiping some off his belly with his index finger and tries it. "Hmmm a little salty but not bad." All of a sudden the smells of breakfast hits him, his stomach growls he cleans him self up and goes down to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do subscribed for more smut!


	2. Boys will be boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Norman have a little fun in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut will be cumming soon!

In the woods they both are relaxing, munching on crackers. "Hey you got anything to wash these down?" Norman asks. "Yep one second." Dipper looks through his book bag 

"Oh yeah Mabel's gift, here's a bottle of water." Dipper remembers. "Thanks what's that?" Norman asks intrigued. 

"It's a gift from Mabel for us." Dipper elaborates. "Us?" Norman questions. 

"Well open it." Norman suggest. Dipper opens it his face turns red and shuts it. 

"What is it." 

"Nope." 

"Let me see." 

"Nope." 

Norman tries to get it from him they both fall and hit the ground Norman is on top dipper he drops the box its contents spills out two condoms and a small bottle of lube dipper lays under norm defeated and both are blushing profusely.

"You said you wanted to try some things." Norman whispers, seductively into the ear of the boy beneath him this sends a shiver down his spine. "Y-yea." Dipper says shakily. 

"Lets start out little." Dipper suggests, as his right hands fingers intertwines with Norman's hair bringing his head closer, they kiss Dipper's tongue was the first to explore dancing across Norman's teeth Norman's tongue joins in soon after both are getting pretty hard Norman starts to unconsciously grind himself against Dipper. 

They continue to make out passionately and lustfully Dipper's left hand moves from Norman's back to his butt and gives it a squeeze. Norman's hand makes its way under Dipper's shirt he finds his aroused nipples.

He begins to toy and play with them Dipper starts to moan and whimper, liking the sensual sounds he's getting from Dipper. Norman gently pinches his nipple. 

"Oh Norman!" Dipper calls out. "I can't stand this." Dipper gets out from underneath Norman and takes off his shirt. Norman follows Dipper's lead and strips, they start to make out again then. 

"I want try something else." Dipper says with lustful smile he drops to his knees and begins to lick taste and suckle his 6½ inches of manhood this drives Norman insane when he's close he's interrupts.

"Your turn." They switch positions he starts to blow him, Norman's fingers make there way to his hole circling it grazing it Dipper bite his bottom lip and mumbles "Fuck me." 

Norman's cock twitches at the offer Norman with no hesitation gets the lube and a condom.

"Bend over that log." Norman commands. Dipper does as he's told and spreads himself as wide as possible he feels something cold and then a finger enter him. 

"You ready?" Norman asks. "As I'll ever be." Dipper responds, as Norman presses his head against his hole. Dipper slowly accepts him inside. 

"Ok i think I'm ready." Dipper informs, in anticipation, as Norman starts to pump faster and faster hit his prostate over and over. "Oh god please faster, harder, deeper." Dipper begs. 

Dipper moans and whimpers, he's never experienced such pleasure before.

Norman's thrusts become rougher and rougher until Dipper blows his load onto the log making his butt quiver and tense up causing Norman to unload his seed in dipper he pulls out briefly admiring his gaping hole and tosses the spent condom.

"Well Norm I have to say that was great I've never cum so hard." Dipper admits. "I'm glad I could help you figure yourself out." Norman responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comment it gives me such motivation and means a lot to me.


	3. Late night fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Norman stay up after movie night at the shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ford and bill chapters will be cumming ;)

"Maybe we should give them some alone time?" Pacifica whispers, to Mabel as she barely holds in a fan girl squeal.

"Hey guys its getting late Mabel and I, we are going to bed." Pacifica exclaims "Ok night." Norman responds with vigor still in his voice.

"I think we're going to stay up a little longer." Dipper states casually. "You can say that again." Mabel quips, as she is leaving.

"What she mean by that norm?" Dipper asks confused by the statement. "Going to stay up a litte longer." Norman repeats. 

"Yea what about it." Dipper says not getting it. "Going to stay UP a little longer." Norman emphasizes as he nudges Dipper's crotch.

"Oh..." Dipper blushes being so naive. Norman continues to watch the movie. Dipper inches closer and closer to Norman's ear and says. 

"Earlier when I said I wanted something sweet I wasn't talking about the brownie batter." Dipper cooes. A hotness comes across Norman's face and then he feels a wetness. Dipper starts to nibble on his ear lobe. The sensation is new and weird and erotic.

Dipper stars to nibble a tad harder placing his hand on Norman's chest he can feel his heart racing even though this shirt. Norman begins to make sounds of arousal His hand reaches up grabbing Dipper's he slowly pulls it down to over his now bulging crotch. 

"Dipper touch me." Norman pleads. "I'll do more than that." Dipper says as he stokes and feels the boys manhood through his pants, making his way down kissing him jaw line, neck leaving a hicky on his collar bone. 

Dipper removes his shirt and he takes off Norman's as well and then continues his trail of kisses all the while Norman is trying to stay quite biting his lip Dipper kisses his chest his tounge encircles Norman's left nipple he gives a quick soft bite. 

"Ahhh Dipper." Norman moans. "That's only the beginning." Dipper teases. Norman is already start to get light headed from all the blood rushing to his throbbing cock, the kisses trail lower and lower Dipper undoes Norman's pants freeing his hot erection. 

"I want to taste your cum." Dipper whispers. Norman takes his cock and waves it in front of Dipper's face. "Well then?"

Dipper pulls off Norman's pants and zombie print undies and starts blowing, his tongue swirls around his head as he bobs his head up and down. 

Dipper stops for a brief moment to spit on his fingers. He penetrates Norman with a finger and finds his sweet spot he massages it as he goes back to sucking. Norman can't stand this stimulation much longer. 

"Dipper" he says in a heavy pant "I'm going too....ahh." Norman's head fly's back onto the recliner his dick plusses and spurts in Dipper's hot mouth he tastes and sucks every last drop. 

"Ok now I want to try something new and I want to top this time ok?" Dipper says. Norman is in a spent daze. "mmmm what's new?" Norman asks. 

"Bend over the recliner and find out." Dipper suggest. Norman gets into position he feels wetness on his hole.

"Is that your tongue!?" 

"Yea, problem?" 

"No, no, just unexpected please continue." 

Dipper does continue his tongue darts in and out preparing Norman for his thick meat.

"You ready norm" Dipper asks. "Yea argh" Norman grunts not expecting the girth of Dipper's big Dipper.

"You ok?" Dipper asks a little worried. "Yea I'm good." Dipper starts to pump and buck loosing his virginity, the warm tightness is to good he doesn't last long. 

"Wow Norman that was great" Dipper said exhausted. "Yeah" Norman responds, as they get dressed. "Man its 2:32 already im going to take the recliner you can have the couch night Normy."

"Night Dipper." Norman says back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my original fics for more context if you like right now these are from my first fic "the beginning"


	4. Mindscape B.D.S.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tortures poor Dipper in the mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one other chapter involving bill cipher.

"I was in a dream, a nice dream I was flying then suddenly a gold chain grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground." Dipper tells to Norman recanting his nightmare.

"So Pine tree you think you can fly away from me." Bill cooes.

"Bill! Let me go you oversized Dorito." Dipper yells.

"Oh no now why would I do that." Bill replies.

Three more chains pop out of nowhere and bind his hands above his head and the other leg to ground.

"You've been naughty my little sapling, how shall I punish you." Bill cooes. Three items materialize around Bill a paddle, whip, and a cat o' nine tails. "I think I'll use the paddle you need a good spanking." Bill says, to himself.

"Now about those pesky clothes." (click) with a snap of Bill's fingers Dipper is butt naked. He squirms trying to hide his little dick and hairless balls. 

"Don't you have the most perfect little bubble butt just ready for a spanking." Bill mocks as he manipulates the chains and makes Dipper bend over a table his supple tushy is ready, Bill gives it a quick slap with his hand earning a yelp out of the young boy. 

"Oh save your voice pine tree that's only a small sample." Bill teases, in a daemonic voice.

"Please no." Dipper pleads.

Bill gives Dipper a hard smack with the paddle his cute little cheeks turn red as he screams in pain. "Yes I want to hear you scream." Its music to Bill's nonexistent ears. He gently caresses his bum before another wack!

"OW! Please bill no more." Dipper begs, as tears start to stream.

"Nope your being punished." Bill responds, feeling all the bumps and welts of his handy work. Bill continues his spanking. 

But the strikes become more enjoyable and less painful Dipper gets turned on.

 _"Don't see it, don't see it."_ Dipper thinks, hoping and praying.

"You do know I can read your mind while we are in the mind scape." Bill reminds, as he reaches from behind in between Dipper's legs. "Looks like some one likes being punished." Bill teases. 

"No! I don't." Dipper says shocked at the accusation.

Bill strokes his hard on. "Sure that's why you just came in you undies." "And then I woke up and I did jizz in my underwear." Dipper tells Norman.

"Wow Dipper I'm sorry to hear that, can I be honest with you Dipper that was kinda hot Bill is still a monster though." Norman says.

"Oh I'm not done." Dipper says.

"Oh?" Norman says.

"So almost every night he would tie me up in my dreams and punish me for being naughty as he put it usually whippings. It was torture I still have trouble getting to sleep." Dipper explains

"One night before bed I jerked off so I couldn't cum in my sleep well that night in my dream he was riding my cock while he was choking me and i came inside of him but in real life i pissed my bed it was humiliating Mabel saw it my parents had a 12 year old that pissed the bed." Dipper elaborates.

"Then things started to get violent he was getting more aggressive and then he got board so he started to.... raped me in my mind but I...I...I still got turned on I know its wrong but some part of me liked it." Dipper says as his voice starts to stutter and shake.

Dipper is having a breakdown sobbing uncontrollably snot streaming from his nose his emotions running high he cry's on Norman's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this got you horny then give me a kudos because mission accomplished!


	5. Shower sex almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy shower scene with a funny ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

Norman puts his hand on Dipper's shoulder he looks into those dreamy chocolate eyes they look back into his sexy sapphire blue orbs. "Everything will fine Dipper let's take a shower it will help us relax." Norman says and suggests. "Us?" Dipper replies. 

"Yes come on I'll scrub your back and help work out any knots you have." Norman says. "Um, OK I've never showered with a another person before." Dipper admits, as they make there way to the bathroom. 

"That's OK neither have I it will be new for both of us just like the party." Norman says with a smile.

They enter the bathroom Norman locks the door behind them. Dipper is very nervous his heart begins to race. Norman starts to strip he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it in the corner of the bathroom. 

"Whats wrong its not like I haven't seen you naked before right?" Norman asks. "No its just... Your right." Dipper says as he shyly turns around and pulls down and takes off his shorts and underwear and then discards his shirt and socks meanwhile Norman puts the rest of his clothes in the corner. 

Norman makes his towards the tub. "Um, I normally adjust the water temperature before I get in." Dipper says.

"...OK then." Norman says.

Dipper leans down and turns the hot water dial precisely to the 1 o'clock position and the cold to 9 o'clock. Norman admires his plump sexy ass while he's making the temperature just right. "OK perfect lets hop in." Dipper says.

The small bathroom is fill with a cloud if steam that's billowing up from the tub. Dipper let's the water hit his brown locks as it cascades down his slightly pudgy body Dipper doesn't feel the two in one bodywash being drizzled in his hair. Norman's hand move through his hair creating more and more foam and bubbles. 

Norman begins to rub and scrub Dipper down starting with massaging his shoulders. Dipper's tense shoulders begin to loosen up his muscles are relaxing but dipper mind and heart are still racing. 

"There we go Dipper just relax try not to worry so much." Norman comments. 

"Yea... You know your pretty good at this." Dipper says glancing back.

"I'm glad." Norman says as he is now washing Dipper back he looks down he bites his lower lip and thinks to himself _"such a cute butt."_ Norman hadn't noticed his member slowly getting erect with all physical contact.

Norman moves closer to Dipper now chest to back Norman reaches around to touch Dipper's pecs he feels Dipper's heart beating like crazy. Norman's fully erect penis is now nestled in Dipper's butt crack. 

"Is that your dick." Dipper asks quietly. "Umm yes" Norman says as his hands start to dive lower caressing every curve on his way down to Dipper's own swollen member. 

"What better way to relief stress." Norman seductively whispers in Dipper's ear as he starts to pump Dipper's cock and hump against the Boy's backside.

Everything is slippery so there's not a lot of friction between them. Dipper's butt crack cradles his boyfriend's wet member as it slides up and down. "Would you quiet teasing me?" Dipper says as he bends over and braces himself against the wall with one hand and the other to spread his butt cheeks allowing access to his wanting, hungry, needy hole.

Suddenly three loud knocks come from the door echoing in the small bathroom. The two boys flinch and jump in surprise. "Dipper! Dude hurry up in there man I got too drop a big one!" Soos yells in desperation. 

Both of there members rapidly deflate so they both quickly wash up and exit the shower. They both put towels on and Norman gathers his clothes while Dipper unlocks the door. The door fly's open. 

"Come on dude I need to go, Oh hello Norman." Soos says in surprise and then realizing. "Hi." Norman replies timidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, bookmark and subscribe if you want more smut! I take requests


	6. Double Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of hand at a house party.

"Hey Robbie let me get some weed off you." Dipper asks. "All I got is a dime bag." Robbie says scowling. "That works" Dipper says as he searches for his wallet. "Norman you got any money I forgot my wallet." Dipper ask Norman aloud. "I'm flat broke." Norman says.

"Tell you what if both of you take care of this, we'll call it even I'll even throw in a couple hits of E too." Robbie says as he pulls out his semi hard 8 inches. Dipper and Norman look at each other. After a long pause.

"To having fun?" Dipper says to Norman.

"To having fun, deal!" Norman agrees.

They throw back there hits of E. Dipper takes a long lick up Robbie's pale white shaft which has much contrast with his cherry red head which Norman is working over swirling around it with his tongue. 

Dipper starts to nibble at his shaft while massaging his balls. Both Dipper and Norman are getting boners especially because of there unfinished business from earlier. They are getting literally hot and bothered. 

"Come on is that all you two got." Robbie says unsatisfied. Dipper and Norman stop for a second. "I think I can take both of you." Dipper whisper to Norman. 

"Really Dipper then your going to need this." Norman says as he hands Dipper a lube packet from his moneyless wallet. 

Dipper strips paying no attention to his on lookers that had been gathering because of there little show. Dipper hops on top of Robbie. 

"What are you?" Robbie questions but is cut off by Dipper. "Shut up this never happen." Dipper says as he takes Robbie's length without to much difficulty. 

"Norman when your ready." Dipper says. Norman then slides his cock right up along side Robbie's length. Dipper let's out a slight cry of pain. 

Robbie and Norman find a rhythm of alternating thrust into Dipper. Dipper is in a whole nother world enjoying the feeling of being filled with alcohol and cocks he is a sweaty mess.

Courtney, Wendy and her friends hear a cheering roar from down stairs they all go down to see what's going on. Wendy is the first to cut threw the small crowd of people around the couch and sees Dipper being double penetrated as the three of them reach climax. 

"You go Dipper." Was Wendy's first thought. Dipper and Norman proceed to pass out on the floor from the culmination of all alcohol, E and strenuous exercise. 

"Norman, Dipper your not suppose to be here!?" Courtney says confused. "OK shows over folks." Wendy announces. "Come on guys we should get them to Norman's room." Courtney says. 


	7. Emotion and sensation sharing tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Norman have soul binding tattoos.

"I've missed you at school." Norman says hugging Dipper.

"I've missed you too, cyber school has been way too easy and boring." Dipper says giving Norman a quick little peck on his cheek. And with that small yet intimate gesture, begins a feedback loop of passionate hormone laced feelings magnified, intensified by the soul binding tattoos.

Dipper and Norman can't help them selfs there lustful desires amplified, they give in. Making out with fervor Dipper's hands touch, feel, carress all the gentle curves of Norman's body as he does the same, there bodies inch closer and closer on the bed while there limbs are entangled in a hot writhing horny mess. 

The shared body heat is too much a dampness comes across there bodies, skin slick and shiny beads of sweat pool on there foreheads.

They hastily toss off there clothes. With silent un spoken words they quickly agree to 69 there hot wet mouths bobbing up and down on the other's rock hard members moaning between breaths. Cocks sliding to the backs of there throats.

"Dipper please fuck me. I need you inside me." Norman begs.

He then positions himself on all fours presenting his needy hole. Dipper eagerly gets behind Norman with his thick spit covered dick. A little bead of precum has formed on the tip. He slams into Norman's unprepared hole. 

Norman yelps in pain but that is quickly replaced by whimpers. Norman's mewls excit Dipper also the unique twinge of pain he felt form the soul binding tattoo that causes him to feel the others emotions and feelings and vice versa.

"De deeper to the left." Norman says instructing to the location of his prostate.

Dipper deepens his thrusts and trys to angle them. Dipper wants, no desires to feel the hot burning pain again. Pump in and out pounding Norman's sweet spot.

"Norman." Dipper says getting Norman's attention.

"Yea" Norman says turning his head exposing his ear which Dipper promptly nibbles on as he's done in the past much to Norman's liking.

However he did not expect Dipper to bite his ear lobe with a snapping sound. A wave of pain, trickling blood and a broken gauge. The painful erotic pleasure sends both over the edge into pure biological ecstasy. Dipper unloads his seed into Norman and Norman spills his cream onto the bed. They bask in each other's after glow.

"That was fucking amazing." Dipper says while taking a huge drag of a blunt.


	8. Stranger on the highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman has runaway and is homeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! This chapter marks the beginning of smut from we are all running away from something and the end of the smut from "the beginning"

He's been sleeping under an overpass for a couple days. So when an older white man with a full head of grey hair and square chin in about mid sixties comes to him and offers him a hundred dollars to blow him in the back of his car, broke and hungry he could not refuse.

"Hey kid you wanna make a hundred bucks? All you got to do is blow me." The stranger asks and says.

"Grandma please come back in like an hour I don't want you to see this." Norman whispers.

Norman proceeds to do what must be done he follows the older man to his car. They get in the back Norman hesitantly unbuckles the man's belt and pulls down his zipper freeing the man's already leaking appendage. He begins to bob his head up and down just like when he was experimenting with Neil. The man's hands roughly forces Norman's head down on his member as it spurts into his mouth, the older man growls a gutteral moan.

"Good boy now here's five twenties." The man says and then the man speeds off. Before his grandma gets back he finds a secluded spot along the highway to take care of an issue in his pants he got from the arousing situation. He hastily jerks off onto the ground. "You done?" grandma asks. "Yea" Norman says as he tucks himself away. 

P.s. If you read we all are running away from something you will find out if the older man is Stan or Ford ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on what your favorite smut chapter is?


	9. I Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman is homeless living in the woods and Dipper is stalking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers I have an important question what day of the week is best to post so you guys can see my content faster and easier?

Norman is now back at his "home". "Stay here and watch for anyone suspicious I'm going to the creek to wash up and bathe." Norman says to his grandma.

"You know that boy is still following you around." Granny B. Says.

"Yea I've noticed him in the crowd I still can't place him, maybe keep an eye on him while I clean up." Norman asks "ok dear." Grandma B. Replies.

Norman makes his way through the forest down to the creek. Dipper did indeed tag along at a distances he watches Norman through binoculars as Norman starts to take off his clothes revealing his skinny frail frame.

"I shouldn't watch but who's going to know." Dipper says aloud to him.

"You naughty boy you" she says. She watches Dipper getting turned on while watching Norman lather up his naked body.

Norman takes the soap and drags it along his thin arm, over his flat chest,around his ribecage were most ribes are clearly visible, over his skinny abdomen, down and around his cock lathering up his little patch of fur at the base. As Dipper watches he begins to massage the bulge in his pants. "Why is my body reacting this way I'm not gay, is it gay to like one boy?" Dipper says to himself as he pulls out his swollen member with a similar patch of fur at the base. Dipper bites his lip and begins to stoke it with fervor. "Nope I'm out of here" Grandma B. Says and leaves. Dipper quickly cums on the forest floor then he leaves feeling a bit ashamed and heading home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What day is best to post? Please leave your answer in the comments below!


	10. Needy pit stop

While driving to the cemetery. "Why did you make such a odd request?" Dipper asks wondering.

"Because I like you and wanted to spend more time with you." Norman says honestly.

"That's a... sweet of you, I'm curious what was it like blowing my grunkle?" Dipper asks blushing.

"You want to find out? You know you liking me and me liking you doesn't have to mean anything except that we just really like each other." Norman says while holding on for dear life as Dipper nearly crashes at the offer.

Dipper pulls over in a secluded forest trail, Dipper had planned this more or less, it didn't go quite the way he planed. "Why'd we stop?" Norman asks as pair lips crashes on to his. 

Dipper pounces on Norman like a sexually repressed animal Dipper's mouth devours Norman's as Dipper's knees dig into the passenger side seat on each side of Norman's body pinning down the taller boy. 

Norman begains to kiss back after the initial surprise, there tongues vie for dominance, nipping at each other's lips. They breathe out little white puffs there bodies start burn in stark contrast to the chilly late evening air. 

Dipper leaves a big hicky on Norman's neck he as gasps in sensual pain from the harsh suction. Dipper rolls his hips and grinds his crotch against Norman's bulge. They both moan and whine the searing friction is to much to bare.

Dipper stops abruptly. "What's wrong?" Norman questions at the lack of movement. "I can't do this." Dipper says getting off Norman, that voice in the back of his head causing doubt. 

"Dipper I'm not going force you to do anything you don't want to but..." Norman moves onto Dipper in the driver side seat and leans towards him and whispers. "Can I at least blow you and get myself off?" Norman says with desire and lust dripping from his voice while still in pure horny ecstasy.

" ...ok." Dipper consents after a brief moment of hesitation his throbbing need for it is to great to decline. Norman unbuttons his own jeans and shimmies them down to his knees that are resting on the floor of the gulf cart and positions his boney butt underneath the steering wheel. 

His harden member twitches at the touch of the cold wind. Norman then starts to unbuttoned and unzip Dipper's pants freeing his straining erection. Dipper winces at the sensation of the brisk night air on his revealed head the foreskin pealing back as Norman strokes his own with one hand and Dipper's with the other. 

Norman kisses up his shaft then takes Dipper's length all the way hitting the back of his throat. "Ahh." Dipper moans. Norman slows his pace, he get his tongue under Dipper's foreskin and swirls around his head. Dipper's head fly's back his hands grabs Norman's spikey hair pulling at it. "Fuck Norman." Dipper says getting close he starts to buck his hips while moaning, whining, gasping in haft lided pleasure. 

Norman is getting close as well, beating his meat to the elicit sounds of pure pleasure he hears escape from Dipper's mouth. It is driving him over the edge. "I'm gonna cum." Dipper says as he yanks Norman's hair forcing his head down one last time shooting his load down Norman's throat. Norman releases the knot in his balls when he feels Dipper's white hot liquid being released down his throat. Dipper release his grip.

"A sorry about that." Dipper says embarrassed at his rough actions. "That's the same thing your grunkle did." Norman says chuckling. 

"Really?" Dipper asks in disbelief. "Yea, we should get my stuff." Norman reminds as he pulls up his pants. "Right." Dipper says putting away his big Dipper. They ride the rest of the way in awkward silence.


	11. Light Bondage and face fucking

"But maybe we could get lunch sometime and then go out to the mall or something, that would be a real date." Dipper says rubbing the back of his head and stops walking.

"Are you asking me?" Norman asks getting close to Dipper. "Um yes." Dipper says looking up into those sapphire blue eyes. "Of course I'd love to." Norman says staring into Dipper's chocolate brown eyes then hugs him tight Dipper buries his face into the crook of Norman's neck.

"Seeing you naked when you were 12 makes me hard." Norman whisper in Dipper's ear. Dipper sloppily kisses Norman as he grabs his butt with both hands pulling him close feeling his erection grinding against his own threw there pants. "My body wants this it needs this." Dipper says panting. "I think more then just your body wants this." Norman says as he roughly pushes Dipper up against a tree his hand cupping Dipper's crotch and shoving his tongue deep into Dipper's mouth. 

Dippper is surprised and more then turned on by Norman's uncharacteristic actions. Norman continues to ravage Dipper's exposed skin with rough nipping kisses. Oh the sensual sounds Norman is causing Dipper's too make. All the mewls, whimpers, moans and gasps. It's makes Norman want to devour more of Dipper's sounds inducing flesh. 

"Give me your shirt." Norman demands. Dipper is tad intimated by Norman's sudden change in behavior but knows he would never hurt him. Norman wraps Dipper's shirt around his face making a makeshift blindfold. Now blindfolded Dipper's heart begins to race the rough bark of the tree scratching at his back, he feels hands fumbling with his belt. 

Norman like a wolf, a predator licking his lips at the supple lamb before him. Getting the belt Dipper's pants falls to the Forest floor. Norman grabs one of Dipper's hands and goes behind the tree then grabbing the other binding Dipper's hands behind the tree.

Norman looks at Dipper blindfolded, hands bound behind the tree, a wet spot on his underwear, shirtless, pants around his ankles. Dipper's heart is beating like crazy the combination of fear, anticipation and intense arousal Dipper doesn't have to wait long for Norman's mouth to be nipping at his stomach and chest with his hand kneading his cock threw his wet undies. Dipper's toes curl in his shoes as Norman licks, kisses and nibbles all over Dipper stomach, arms, chest, nipples.

"Quit teasing me." Dipper says as he starts to weakly buck his hips.

"Oh so you want me to take care of this eh? You gonna return the favor?" Norman asks pulling down Dipper's underwear to the knee, running his index finger up and down his wet shaft.

"Yes I will please, your mouth was amazing." Dipper pleads as he feel a hot wetness around his sensitive exposed head. Norman bobs his head with an ever quicking pace his tongue relentlessly lapping at Dipper's head. Dipper's knees begin to falter and shake as he reaches orgasm, waves of pleasure rocks Dipper's body he collapses to his knees. 

Breathless Dipper feels soft wet flesh at his lips he smells a sweaty aroma. Dipper opens his mouth slightly allowing access. He hesitates before starting to slowly suck and taste Norman's large appendage Norman unsatisfied with Dipper's pace begins to face fuck him Norman goes faster and faster, rougher and rougher, deeper and deeper. 

Dipper starts to gag a bit with Norman's cock hitting the back of his throat, going down it a tad every other thrust. Dipper scratches at Norman's hip to slow down he doesn't have to wait long though Norman spurts his creamy nectar in Dipper's mouth. Swallowing haft and spitting out the other.

"What the hell man, we should at least have a safe word." Dipper says confused at Norman's rough and aggressive actions.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Come on let's get you untied." Norman says snapping out his lustful horny state. Dipper gets dressed and they head back to the shack in awkward silence.


	12. Dipper's first dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this Ford X Dipper cough cough. Then I will start new collection for miscellaneous Gravity Falls smut. "My Gravity falls smut collection volume 2"

Both boys haven't had any type of release in a few days and when your a teenage boy that's like forever. Even so for Dipper to be the first to initiate intimacy just shows his growing acceptance and confidence.

Dipper's hand inches up Norman's inner thigh closer and closer to his balls as he gives Norman pecking like kisses on the cheek.

"Well a I got something in mind." Norman says, quickly pitching a tent in his pajamas bottoms. Norman gives a little thrust to draw Dipper's attention in the poorly lit room. "Oh let me guess." Dipper says, grabbing hold of Norman's tent gently twisting it like a door knob.

Norman let's out a soft whine at Dipper's touch. "We need a safe word this time?" Norman asks, his breath hitching. "Hmm no... But maybe next time I kinda like it before." Dipper says with a Cheshire like naughty grin.

Now horny himself Dipper moves between Norman's legs and grabs his waist band pulling them down. Norman lifts his butt off the ground slightly so Dipper can pull his pj bottoms down to about mid thigh revealing Norman's new ghost print undies. Norman is happy that the room is probably dark enough so Dipper can't see him blushing profusely. Norman is embarrassed due to being so exposed but more so because of the childish glow in the dark ghost on his underwear.

"That's cute I like them." Dipper says commenting on his underwear. "Thanks." Norman says, putting his hands behind his head.

Dipper pushes up Norman's shirt and starts to tease Norman kissing and nipping the skin around his navel. Norman squirms and writhes at the sensation. "Stop it that tickles." Norman says not being able to take much more. Dipper stops and takes a moment to look at Norman. "Looks like you've finally put some meet on your bones." Dipper remarks, pulling down Norman's undies.

"Can't even see your hip bones anymore." Dipper comments, before taking Norman's engorged cock in his mouth. Norman moves his hand to his mouth, biting the knuckle in an attempt to stifle moans of pleasure.

Dipper take his time getting very familiar with Norman's member, enjoying it, analyzing it, appreciating it. Taking long licks up and down, experimenting with it, fully immersed with experiencing his first dick while not being blind folded and face fucked.

Norman is writhing, biting his knuckle in an attempt to muffle loud moans of pleasure. A tightening in Norman's ball's is mounting, like a snake coiling itself.

Dipper takes a brief moment to spit on his index and middle fingers. "Let me know if I should stop, I read about this in a book." Dipper says, slowly inserting his index finger pass Norman's tight pink ring of muscle. All Norman could do was nod in response.

Suddenly Dipper takes all of Norman in, deepthroating him while massaging the small bulb inside him. He buries his nose into Norman's little puff of pubs, inhaling the sweaty hormone laced scent of his lover.

When Norman's head hits against the back of Dipper's throat, the viper unwinds itself in his sac and strikes a mighty blow. The sudden shot bounces off the back and down Dipper's throat.

Norman's whole body convulsives in orgasm every muscle in his body tenses up from his toes curling and contorting to his shoulders, after what seems like minutes in intense bliss he relaxes completely but he can barely move.

Dipper sits back and takes a moment to relish the salty aftertaste, his member is rock hard, dripping and needy. "Ah can I eat you out and fuck you? Dipper asks embarrassed. "Sure." Norman mumbles out, Not wanting to be a selfish lover

Both working up a sweat they disrobe then Norman slowly turns over onto his stomach, he puts his forearms underneath his chin, gets on his knees rising up his booty and presents his slightly loosen hole to Dipper. Dipper spreads Norman's butt cheeks to gain better access to his quivering pink hole.

"I'm a virgin." Norman says, making it clear it's his first time doing anal. "That's ok me too." Dipper says reassuringly.

Dipper licks and laps at Norman's entrance, every so often trying to ease his tongue in until his tongue is darting in and out with no resistance. The moans from his lover are music to his ears. Dipper deems his hole is ready for his thick meat. "Ok I'm going in." Dipper says, lining up his already peeled back head. "Ok." Norman says in anticipation.

Dipper nudges the tip of his dick against his entrance prodding, testing the waters. "Quit teasing me and fuck me!" Norman says, actually wanting it more than he let on. "Alright." Dipper says, pushing himself into the other. Norman let's out a gasp of satisfaction, with what little energy Norman has left he starts to lean back on every thrust. Soon Dipper quicken's the pace, the sound of skin slapping skin echoes in the room. Dipper's balls even start to slap against Norman's, however this is not painful as one would imagine but the new erotic sensation just adds to the whole experience.

Beads of sweat from all over there bodies as Dipper nears his climax and Norman his second. Both tiring Dipper gives one last thrust hitting Norman sweet spot sending them both over the edge Dipper pulls out and admires Norman's creampie before they both collapse on the floor exhausted falling asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do remember to click kudos if you've enjoyed this ;)


	13. Ford's greatest invention!

"Ford." "Grunkle Ford." Norman and Dipper call out respectfully. The two wonder though his dimly lit lab. Norman finally has time for Ford's physical and Dipper just wants to tag along. Ford's lab is much more expansive since they remodeled the portal room. Finally coming across a door with light coming from the bottom they hear sounds of pain.

"That sounds like Ford he must be hurt!" Dipper says in concern, busting through the door with Norman right behind him.

What they see is indeed a sight to behold, Ford is butt ass naked strapped into a machine in an X pose with his arms and legs held in place by metal claps. The machine's robotic tentacles are stimulating all of his androgynous areas ears, neck, nipples and navel. A dildo attached to the device is continuously thrusting in and out of him while a flesh light like device is pumping his engorged cock.

"Ah! Get out!" Ford yells, in embarrassment and shock from the interruption. "...No." Norman replies, with a fiendish grin and tightening jeans.

"Norman?" Dipper says, in a questioning tone unable to take his eyes off his grunkle. "You said you wonder what it was like blowing him right well now's your chance." Norman mentions, going over to the control panel of the machine. "Both of you ge....mgh" "Activating ball gag." The computer announces, Norman quickly learning how to operate it.

"Boy anus disengaged." The computer says, moving the flesh light away from Ford's dripping appendage. Dipper can't believe this is happening, he's literally living out one of his fantasies. He sucks in Ford's bulbus head, Ford watches powerlessly.

Norman comes over to Dipper and purrs in his ear. "Let's have a naughty three way with your grunkle." He says sensually. Dipper's dick strains against his underwear.

Horniness, hormones and a teenage sex drive along with Ford at their mercy, creates a very intense, hot and heavy atmosphere in Ford's secret sex dungeon.

Really it's just one room but it has all the equipment as seedy B.D.S.M. slave dungeon would have.

"Yes." Dipper answers muffled, still blowing his grunkle.

"Judging by the assortment of whips you have here, I'm guessing you like to be punished." Norman comments, looking at the variety of whips up on the wall.

Norman picks one up, it's a long and flexible stick with a leather pad at the end. He walks over to the other two smacking it against his hand on the way over as naughty thoughts race through his mind, he decides to explore his more dominant side.

Norman gives Dipper a quick swat on his butt more so playfully. "Close off now, so Ford you've been a naughty, dirty old man and you need to be punished." Norman orders then teases Ford. "Um Norman?" Dipper questions, just standing there naked, his needy cock twitching.

"Ah right rules ok listen up I will only say this once, you will address me as master, you will not speak unless spoken to, you will do as I say, you may not touch your self unless I say so, any deviations from these rules will result in punishment. Oh and the safe word is apple. Got it?" Norman says laying down the law.

"Yes." Dipper replies.

"Yes what?" Norman says raising the whip.

"Yes Master." Dipper corrects

"Good you may go back to sucking."

Norman then takes his own clothes off and hits a few buttons on the control panel rotating Ford allowing better access to the man's ass, he then smacks Ford leaving a nice red mark.

Ford's eyes roll back into his head, this is a dream come true two young boys at once, he is in painful bliss. Norman processed to give hard smacks on both butt cheeks. "Cum in your nephew's mouth, I think he's waited long enough, Dipper drink all of your dirty grunkle's cum. Norman commands.

"M-master nothing is coming."

"Oh I'll fix that." Norman replies, giving Ford two quick slaps to his balls from behind with his whip.

Ford unloads all of his seed in ten mighty spurts into and down Dipper's mouth and throat. Ford's member deflates after such a agonizing climax.

Ford gets Norman's attention with a muffled but still recognizable "Master."

"Yes what is it?" Norman inquires, going over to the control panel.

"Ball gag disengaged."

'Master if may make a suggestion there's a shot option use it on me." Ford breathlessly suggests and grunts because Norman strikes him for speaking out of turn the first time.

"Very well you took you punishment like a good boy so I'll reward you." Norman says activating the shot.

"Experiment 618 erection serum engaged." The computer announces in its robotic voice.

It doesn't take long for Ford's dick to get fully hard once more. Feeling a bit of pity for making Dipper with for release he decides to treat him to something special. Norman hits a few more buttons and the machine Ford is still strapped in to twists and rotates like a gyroscope putting Ford on his back.

"Dipper sit on his cock you may pleasure yourself as you do so. Norman orders.

"Yes master, thank you master." Dipper replies, hopping on Ford impaling himself on his mighty rod, stoking his needy member.

Norman then sits on Ford's face and commands. "Now you are going eat my ass and like it."

"Of course master." Ford says lapping, licking and tongue fucking Norman's anus.

Dipper and Norman are facing each other on Ford, Dipper is bouncing on Ford's cock as Norman moans getting a very skilled rim job.

"Stop touching yourself and suck my cock, you may continue to ride Ford's cock." Norman orders, his breath hitching between gasps.

Dipper leans down still grinding himself on Ford and starts to suck, lick and nibble on Norman's rock hard cock.

Soon all three are on the edge of biological ecstasy, orgasm growing ever closer, the writhing bodies shake as waves of pleasure rock them to there very core.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories then please go to my profile and subscribe for updates! - Zero.
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/ethNnSJ


End file.
